


adorable, sexy, and thoughtful

by enablelove



Series: Pure Husbands [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick makes David breakfast.





	adorable, sexy, and thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> I'll link the article that inspired this at the end of the series. Essentially this is a series of fics of my OTP's being super cute and adorable. This will range in pairings, I'm betting, so just read carefully!

David can smell the heavenly aroma of the coffee wafting to his nose from the bedside table and he hides his smile into the pillow. His husband takes such good care of him. 

It’s already been two months and David still can’t believe he gets to call Patrick his _husband_. He feels a dip on the bed and a kiss pressed against the back of his neck and then the side.

“Mmm, morning,” Patrick says, voice a bit raspy from a combination of not being used as well as the epic blowjob last night. 

“Too soon,” David mumbles back because while he is completely sated and happy, it’s still early dammit. 

“Happy birthday,” Patrick says and well, that changes things. David turns onto his back and pulls Patrick in for a deep kiss, even though he’s usually against those as a result of morning breath. Birthdays are a special exception. Patrick’s brushed, though, and is smiling into the kiss – as usual. Patrick is always laughing at him one way or another, David’s used to it. 

“Thanks, honey,” David says, pulling back. 

“I brought part one of your gift,” Patrick tells him, pulling the lid off a plate. “Voila!”

David sits up and looks down at the plate, feeling his mouth tilt up at the corners. Patrick has prepared him the cutest breakfast like one he’d find at some hotel. Sausage hearts surround a fried egg and all of that is baked into slices of bread. 

“This might be the most adorable thing I’m ever going to eat, Patrick,” David says, helplessly letting his smile grow. He can’t resist smiling at Patrick - hasn’t been able to since that first day of walking into Ray’s. 

He’s honestly not sure how he got so lucky, but he thanks whatever deity exists out there that led Patrick to him. 

“Well, part one is adorable, part two is hopefully sexy, and part three will be thoughtful,” Patrick says with a wink and David is not at all surprised and completely sure everything will live up to what Patrick says. Patrick is definitely one to try and make each day a day to celebrate, especially important dates. 

“I love you,” David says, warmth filling him completely and the words bubbling out of him of their own accord.

“I love you, too,” Patrick replies easily. The words still aren’t as simple for David, but he’s working on it and his husband is patient and kind - the absolute best. 

“I’m intrigued about this sexy part two,” David says, using his phone to take a picture of the breakfast plate for his instagram. He definitely has to brag to the world about his button of a husband. 

“You can’t post that one on the internet,” Patrick says jokingly and David looks up from typing his favorite hashtag, #myhusbandisbetterthanyours, to quickly respond.

“Uh, nobody is getting any information about that. I don’t share.”

Patrick smiles, but David can see the pleasure lighting up his eyes. 

“Me either.”

David puts his phone to the side. Instagram can wait. 

He pulls Patrick in for a deep kiss, edging on filthy.

“Let’s get a head start on part two.”


End file.
